


Relief

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt:  Parting - extra points for a het pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

“I know, Rosie, it feels all wrong,” Sam wrapped his arms tighter around Rose Cotton as she wept uncontrollably in his arms.

“I didn’t mean to lead you on Sam,” she sobbed. But when you left with Mr. Frodo and didn’t come back and all the Troubles began, and Ted, well… I didn’t think I was ever going to see you again, Sam!”

Sam hugged her tighter. “It’s okay, Rosie lass, I understand. I really do.”

It would be his last parting from Rosie, the hobbit lass he had thought to spend the rest of his life with. He smiled.


End file.
